


New Fears

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Tony Stark’s daughter, you have the power to control the elements but no one knows. One day you meet Jessica and The Defenders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Being Tony Stark’s daughter wasn’t easy. There was always someone asking you questions about your father no matter where you went. It also didn’t help that your father was a overprotective father. It took a long time for him to let you move out of the tower so you could get your own place.

You also wanted to become an Avenger for a while but your father wouldn’t allow it. You wanted to do something to help protect people and he wouldn’t let you. You did know how to fight in hand to hand combat since Natasha had taught you but that was really all you knew. But then things changed.

There was something your dad and the other Avengers didn’t know about you. You’re a mutant, you were able to control the elements. When you found out you taught yourself how to control your powers. Then you became a vigilante.

That was how you met Jessica Jones. When she asked you to take off your mask, you did. You found out that she didn’t even know who you were. You were shocked but you were grateful. After meeting Jessica was when you became a part of The Defenders.

You became close with the others especially with Jessica. You noticed yourself falling in love with her. What you didn’t know was that she was falling in love with you as well.

xxxxx

You had just ate dinner when you got a text from Jessica letting you know that you had to meet the others for a mission. You got changed and grabbed your mask before heading out.

When you got to the meeting point, which was just outside of a warehouse building, you didn’t know what you were expecting but seeing your father in his Iron Man suit with the others with him wasn’t it. 

You didn’t dare say anything or even look at them, you just looked at Luke with a raised eyebrow. Luke chuckled a little. “Our mission had crossed with theirs.”

“We decided to work together.” Jessica rolled her eyes. 

You nodded and made your way over to Jessica. You sent her a smile at her, she gave you a real smile. You were one of the only few to be able to make her smile.

“Alright so here’s the plan.” Steve said before going over the plan with everyone. You didn’t look at your father or any of the Avengers the whole time. 

As you were listening you couldn’t help but feel a little off. Something wasn’t right. When you walked closer to the warehouse that feeling got much stronger. You groaned, you placed your hand on your forehead.

“What’s wrong?” Jessica placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Something is interfering with my powers.” You clenched your jaw.

Matt came over to you. “You’re staying out here.”

“No. No, I’ll be fine.” You moved away from them and continued forward. Even if you couldn’t use your powers you could still fight.

Everyone looked at each other before following you. Jessica was really worried about you, she could tell how much pain you were in but she knew she couldn’t make you stay outside.

A huge fight broke out as soon as everyone walked into the warehouse. Everyone was separated, you ended up fighting someone in hand to hand combat on the second floor, the enemy grabbed you and held you against the railing. You tried to get the upper hand but he was just a little bit stronger. You realized that your leg got stuck on the railing when you tried pushing yourself off of it to get the enemy off of you. As you pushed off you felt your leg snap.

When you where able to knock him out, you held onto the railing while trying to catch your breath. You felt a huge pain go through your leg, you shut your eyes closed and bit your lip to try and stop yourself from screaming out in pain. You knew your leg was broken.

You didn’t know how but you were able to make it back to the main floor. By now all the fighting had stopped, all the enemies were taken care of. Even though you knew your leg was broken you still tried to walk but you immediately fell. 

Jessica saw this, she ran over to you and helped you up. She wrapped an arm around you as you leaned against her. “What happened?” Jessica reached up to take your mask off, you knew you should’ve tried to stop her but you just didn’t have it in you.

Tony looked over just in time to see Jessica take your mask off. When he saw it was you, he was shocked and confused. He walked over to the both of you. “(Y/N)? What are you doing here? You need to start explaining-”

“I don’t care who you are but you need to back off.” Jessica glared at Tony and protectively tightened her arm around you.

“This doesn’t concern you.” Tony glared.

Steve placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Now isn’t the time for this, Tony. She’s hurt.”

“How do you two know each other?” Luke came over, he was ready to do anything if anything happened.

You looked up at them. “He’s my father.”

“What?!”

xxxxx

You went back to the Avengers tower so Bruce could put a brace on your leg. The Defenders went with the Avengers back to the tower, they weren’t going to leave you. 

The whole time you were getting a brace put on your leg, Jessica wouldn’t sit down. She kept walking back and forth, Luke and Matt had tried to get her to sit down but she wouldn’t listen to them.

Once Bruce walked out of your room Jessica was the first to walk in. You looked up at her then looked down. You couldn’t look at her. Jessica stands in front of you with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She needed to know, she needed answers.

“I didn’t tell you because I wanted to be friends because we liked each other and not because of who my dad is.” You looked up at her but when you saw the look she was giving you, you looked down at your lap.

“You should’ve known I wouldn’t have cared. I told you about my past, (Y/N). You know how hard that is for me to talk about! And you couldn’t even tell me this?!”

You glared at her. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But my whole life was filled with people pretending to be my friends or even have feelings for me just because of who my father is! I just wanted someone to like me for who I am and not because I’m the daughter of Tony Stark!” 

“I do like you for who you are!” Jessica stormed over to you, she cupped you face and smashed her lips against yours.

You immediately closed your eyes and kissed her back. When the kiss started to get heated, you moaned into the kiss and tangled your fingers in her hair. Jessica ended up straddling you while she was being careful of your leg. You two continued to make out until air became necessary. 

Jessica pulled away and smiled. “I’m in love with you, (Y/N).” Jessica pecked your lips once more.

You bit your lip as you blushed. “I’m in love with you too, Jess.” You were about to pull her in for another kiss but your father walked into the room.

He looked at you both with wide eyes before he glared at Jessica. “Why where you just kissing my daughter? Also why are you straddling her?!” 

Jessica rolled her eyes which caused you to chuckle. You leaned up and kissed her cheek. She got off of you and sat down next to you, she wrapped her arms around you and pulled you into her. “Why do you think we were kissing?” Jessica smirked.

Your father wanted to say something but you just gave him a look. He cleared his throat. “Why didn’t you tell me about your powers?”

“I didn’t know how to tell you, I’m sorry dad.” You rest your head on Jessica’s shoulder. You looked up at Jessica and smiled. 

You felt like a huge weight was lifted off your shoulders now that your dad knew about your powers, that Jessica knew about your feelings for her and about who your father was. You also couldn’t believe that she feels the same way about you. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

While your leg was healing your father wanted you to stay at the tower with him. You had no choice but to stay, he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Jessica wasn’t going to leave your side so she stayed with you.

At first it was nice, having your dad be there and making sure you were okay just like he used to do when you were little and you had a bad dream or that time when he tried teaching you how to ride a bike for the first time and you fell off and scraped your knee.

But whenever you and Jessica were alone he would always find a way to interrupt you, especially whenever you and Jessica were about to kiss. It was getting to the point where it was starting to really frustrate you.

xxxxx

You and Jessica were in the common room, Jessica had her arms wrapped around you as the two of you were watching TV. It seemed like your dad was too busy in his lab so you thought now would be your chance to kiss your girlfriend.

Jessica looked down at you and smirked, it was like she had the same idea. She leaned down and just as your lips were about to touch your dad walked in.

“Hey, (Y/N). I’m going to order pizza, want me to order your favorite?” He took out his phone.

You clenched your jaw but you nodded anyway. All you wanted to do was kiss Jessica without your dad interrupting you, was that so hard to ask?

Natasha walked in just in time to see your reaction. She looked over at Tony and glared before she walked over to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the other room but they could still see you and Jessica.

“What the hell Natasha?!” Tony glared at her.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You really need to stop.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He huffed. 

“Don’t you see that (Y/N) is started to get really frustrated with you?” She crossed her arms over her chest. “You need to stop interrupting her and Jessica. (Y/N)’s a grown woman.”

He looked behind Natasha and saw you and Jessica kissing. “You’re right.” Tony’s sighed, he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Of course I am. I’m always right.” Natasha smirked before walking away.

Tony looked back over at you and Jessica and smiled. It was going to be hard watching his daughter dating someone but he knew how happy Jessica made you. And that’s all he wanted was for you to be happy.


End file.
